Travelers of the Keyblade
by Darcon
Summary: The second installment of the Dreamers of the Keyblade...


_Hey everyone…im back…again lol and this time Travelers had had a major face lift. Though still the same basic plot ive added abit more to the story and this time it is a Bleach/KH crossover…don't worry it will work just wait and see…so yea I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the seconded installment of the Dreamers saga._

Travelers of the Keyblade

Down the Rabbit Hole

Months had passed since Sora had returned from his dream, and life was starting to normalize itself. Sora along with Riku and Kairi had started going back to school, and although the trio had missed nearly two years of (with the exception of Kairi who was not as far behind) the teachers and principal allowed them to continue as juniors due to what they referred to as "certain events". Sora however was having a rather hard time adjusting to his new way of life, there were no heartless, no evil creature trying to destroy the world…nothing, and this irritated the crap out of him. Riku felt the same way but he and Sora thought it best to just play along with it for the time being. Kairi was adjusting better than her two friends, but even she felt some sense of emptiness. However unbeknownst to all of them a bigger story was about to unfold, one that will force them into an adventure that they cannot yet fathom.

Sora sat quietly in his final period class, staring blankly at the clock. Each tick of the seconded hand seemed like an eternity.  
'Only five more minutes' he thought to himself  
Today was a special day for Sora in that it was his seventeenth birthday, and also the first time in two years he was able to celebrate it. Kairi had sent him a text message the night before instructing him to meet her and Riku at the island after school, and that she had a special surprise waiting for him. Since his return from what he calls his dream, he and Kairi had grown very close. After years of tension and uncertainty, they had finally admitted their feelings for one another and had begun a relationship. Riku though a bit jealous fully supported the two. After all as Riku had once told Sora  
"You literally gave your heart for Kairi, you two are connected in a way that I could never be".  
Having been lost in thought, the sudden ring of the schools bell surprised Sora causing him to jump abit in his seat. Standing up and gathering his belongings, he proceeded to walk out of the school and towards his car.

Though everyone was aware of the incident that occurred two years ago, nobody knew about Sora and Riku's continued adventures save a few of the friends from the island, the families of the three and the staff at school. However the rest of the population had no idea that Sora was the person who had saved the worlds, that he was the Keyblade master, and that without him they would still be trapped in darkness. The school had told the students that Sora and Riku had been lost in the darkness and had just now found their way back (much to the irritation on both Riku and Sora). So Sora was once again, as he had been before a target of bullies. Much to Soras dismay the principal had forbidden Sora to use is Keyblade or any form of magic on school grounds and that he could not tell anybody about where he really had been.

As he began to walk towards his car, staring at the ground as he did, a dark shadow began to make its way into his line of sight. He stopped and took a heavy breath to himself

"Well, well look what we have here" came a voice from in front of Sora "Looks like we have a sad lonely boy walking all alone"

Sora looked up to see one of the schools most prominent trouble makers standing in his way

"What do you want" said Sora with a slight tone of irritation in his voice

"O nothing" replied the boy "Just this" he said moving his fist forward in an attempt to hit Sora.

Sora simply moved slightly to the left and stuck his foot out causing the bully to tumble forward, landing with a hard thud on the ground. Sora continued to walk to his car smiling as he said

"If it didn't work the last nine hundred times" Sora opened the passenger door and set his bag in "it's not going to work now" he said closing the door.

The bully got up and brushed himself off and yelled to Sora

"Faggot…get back here and fight!"

Sora started his car, put it and drive and proceeded to drive away, but not before giving the finger to his would be assailant.

Upon reaching the dock that lead to the island he looked around to make sure that no one was around and stared a dead sprint towards the end of the platform and jumped out into the ocean, just as he was about to hit the water he began to fly forward (_what did you think he would use a raft…helz no…im assuming that he still has all of his abilities from the game so he is using glide)_. After reaching the islands dock he began walking to where Riku and Kairi where waiting.

"What took you so long"?Asked Kairi as Sora walked up to her

Sora gave her the _why do you think it took me so long _look and proceeded to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I had some trouble with what's his face again" replied Sora

"Again?" interjected Riku "Dude, why do you put up with his crap?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders "I don't know" he paused "It's not really worth my time I guess…and you know the rules"

Riku just gave a passing sigh as Kairi tried to lighten the mood

"Sooooo" she reached behind her and pulled a small gift wrapped box out of her bag and handed it to Sora

"Happy Birthday" she said excitedly

Sora smiled as he took the box and opened it, within he found a chain with a crystal in the shape of a Keyblade at the end. Sora looked at Kairi and smiled

"Thank you" he said with a slightly red face

Kairi smiled and said "I had King Mickey's jewel crafters make it for you"

Sora leaned over and gave Kairi a kiss, blushing she returned the favor.

"Awww" laughed Riku

Sora looked at his with a _why don't you go jump off a cliff _look before giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"So I thought we could go visit the secret place" said Kairi "you know…it's been awhile since we've been there."

Sora looked at Riku and shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure, why not"

So the trio began their walk to the secret place.

As they arrived at their destination, Sora immediately felt uneasy and knew that something was amiss. He gave a quick glance at Riku who was obviously feeling the same thing.

Kairi looked behind her at Riku and Sora

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly

Sora looked around the cave "I..I'm not sure" he replied hesitantly "Something just doesn't feel right"

"I know what you're saying" said Riku looking intensely at the world door before them.

Sora took a few steps towards the door and suddenly he collapsed and his vision began to fade hearing only the voices of Kairi and Riku yelling his name.

Sora awoke in a very familiar place, looking around he saw only endless whiteness, standing before for him he saw a man clocked in blinding light

"You!" Sora suspired by what he saw "You're the spirit of the Keyblade…what am I doing here?"

Walking up to Sora he outstretched his hand to help him up.

"_It's been awhile Sora"_

Sora grabbed his hand and stood up "Why am I here?" he questioned

"_You are here so that I may warn you"_

"About what?" questioned Sora

"_About a great danger that lies ahead of you"_

Sora simply looked at the spirit with a confused look

"_Soon you will begin a journey that will take you to places you have never imagined, you will learn truths about yourself that you may not understand…or may not want to believe. There are still many things about my power, or should I say our power that you do not know about. However in time you will come to understand the full power of the Keyblade. I have but one piece of advice for now."_

"And that is what" asked Sora

"_If you wish to use my power to its greatest potential…try and stay alive the best you can"_

Soras eyes widened at his response

"_Do not let the despair of the darkness destroy you…and for now that is all I can say"_

The spirit began to fade

"Wait!" yelled Sora "What is this journey? What power?"

"_All will be answered soon" _replied the spirit as he continued to fade into nothingness.

"Well at least tell me what I should call you…you never told me before!" pleaded Sora

With the spirit now totally gone a voice came from all around him

"_You may call me Keroc"_

And with that the world around Sora went dark.

"Sora!...SORA!"

Sora awaked to Kairis screams and her shaking his rather violently, opening his eyes he saw that he was once again in the cave surrounded Kairi and Riku.

He sat up "What happened?" questioned Kairi still holding on to Soras arm

Sora sat quietly for a moment and began to recant what had happened.

"I see" said Riku looking at Sora intensely "What did he mean by all of that?"

"I really don't know" Sora replied standing up

"And why can't I talk to the spirit in my Keyblade?" inquired Riku with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Sora ignored Rikus comment and walked over to the giant world door, he summoned the Keyblade

"What are you doing?" asked Kairi

"Well Keroc said that a new journey was about to begin….and I have a feeling that opening this door is the starting point" replied Sora

"Well whatever you do" said Riku walking over to Sora "I want in on the action"

Sora looked at Kairi "If you don't want to come, we understand"

Kairi immediately joined her friends and said with a smile "I'm not getting left behind again"

"Alright then" said Sora lifting the Keyblade "It's settled…let's see how deep this rabbit hole is"

And with that the end of the Keyblade began to glow as did the door and a loud click was heard. The door began to open slowly and the trio walked into the unknown.

Meanwhile in a small tea shop a man with a green and white hat looked up

"It seems we have some visitors below" looking over at the person sitting next to him he continued "Why don't you go down and have a look"

"Alright" replied the orange hair man dressed in black clothes.

With that he began his way to the underbelly of the shop.

_Well there you go, chapter one. I hope you liked it and maybe you can begin to see where im going with this. So if it so pleases you plez leave a review…K till next time…Darcon _


End file.
